The present invention relates to a measuring system to be used when surveying operation is performed by one operator or through cooperative activities of two or more surveying operators.
In the surveying operation, which is carried out in civil engineering projects, e.g. in road construction work, such operations are carried out as measurement of positions on both sides of road, measurement of elevation (high-low) difference, measurement of road width, etc. In this sense, surveying operation is cooperative work by a plurality of surveying operators.
In the past, when surveying operation is performed by using a total station, piles are driven at a predetermined distance (e.g. 10 m or 20 m) along both sides of road. An assistant surveyor holds an object to be measured (e.g. a pole with a prism mounted on the pole) at a point where a pile is to be driven. A skilled surveyor (a chief surveyor) performs surveying operation on the object to be measured from the total station side, and the surveying data is collected at each of the points where the piles are driven.
In the surveying method using a total station as described above, instructions on surveying operation are given from a skilled surveyor to an assistant surveyor. This means that the operation is carried out on one person to one person basis, and the working efficiency is low. The assistant surveyor must have certain knowledge on surveying operation and surveying techniques, and this leads to such a problem as higher cost for the surveying operation.
At an operation site of a small-scale construction project, for instance, it is often difficult to have an assistant surveyor with sufficient surveying knowledge and surveying technique, and a single surveyor must sometimes execute at the same time the duties of a skilled surveyer, the duties of an engineer at the working site and the duties as a superintendent at the construction site. As a result, the operation requires complicated procedure and is not very efficient.